


A Late Night Extraction

by overcastskeleton



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BB-8 being cute, Comfort, Cuddling, Finnpoe - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sappy Shit, Sleepless nights, Stormpilot, what canon fuck canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastskeleton/pseuds/overcastskeleton
Summary: Poe never gets any sleep the night before a mission...
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 107





	A Late Night Extraction

**Author's Note:**

> “I find the nights long, for I sleep but little, and think much.” - Charles Dickens

Finn wakes to the sound of low, sad beeping in his ear. He groans, and pulls the blanket tighter over his face. The beeping comes again, this time a little louder, a little more insistent. 

_ BB-8 _ . 

Finn sighs, and reaches a hand behind him to shake Poe, but where he should have found the warmth of his sleeping boyfriend, Finn gets nothing but a handful of cold sheets. It doesn’t surprise him, Poe never gets any sleep the night before a mission, too busy planning and worrying. And with how big the stakes are for this one, Finn never really expected Poe to come to bed anyways.  __

BB-8 chirps again, and nudges his head into Finn’s side. 

“I’m awake,” Finn mutters, but it’s only half true. 

Drowsiness fills his body like sap, threatens to pull him back into its sweet embrace, and he would have succumbed, had BB-8 not adamantly jammed his antennae into his arm. Finn rolls onto his side with a huff and cracks an eye open lazily. 

BB-8’s hazy figure slowly sharpens, bright orange and white standing out against the bland stone walls of the room. The droid whirs, his head bowed low. 

“What’s wrong?” Finn asks, his voice cracking with the last traces of sleep, and turns on the lamp. 

The droid blips an impatient explanation. 

“Poe?”

BB-8 bobs his head and rolls towards the entrance of the room. 

“Alright, yeah. I’m coming.” Finn sits up slowly, and runs a hand over his face.

By the time he gets out of bed and looks somewhat presentable, the droid is long gone, having decided Finn was moving much too slow for his liking. That’s okay, Finn doesn’t need a guide to show him where Poe has holed himself up tonight. 

The base is quiet, although what else would one expect at such a late hour. Finn passes a couple of guards on duty, and waves. They perk up when they see him, bodies rigid in salute, but ask no questions. Finn rubs the back of his neck, still not quite used to the rank of general or the status that comes with it. 

Four years ago he was just another victim of the First Order. A brainwashed soldier without even a name, perfectly trained to mindlessly follow orders no matter how sordid. Now he was a Jedi and the co-general of the Resistance, with a whole legion of soldiers at his command. Life’s funny this way.

He makes his way across the base, hands shoved into the pocket of Poe’s jacket--  _ his jacket _ \-- finding comfort and warmth in the worn leather. Shara Bey’s ring swings on the chain that Poe had given him last year, the cool metal hits his chest with every step. 

BB-8’s sitting in front of the bunker, he spins his head around when he senses Finn’s approach. 

“Thanks for waiting,” Finn says with a hint of gentle sarcasm, and punches in the code. 

The door opens, and the two of them enter, heading straight for the command center. 

Finn stops in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest as he takes in the sight.  _ So he’ll sleep slumped over a table, but not in his own bed? _

Poe’s slumped over the center console. Holograms dance above him, illuminating his sleeping body in a blue-ish hue. A pen dangles from his limp fingers, and drool pools on a sheet of paper. There’s a masque of total peace on Poe’s face; gone are the furrowed eyebrows and worried lines that come with leadership, instead he dozes, face slack and lips slightly parted. He snores quietly, his deep breaths moving the long curls that hang low over his forehead. Finn’s almost reluctant to wake him up and break the caste. 

BB-8 holds no such qualms. He rolls right over and nudges Poe’s hip with a soft whine until the pilot stirs, pushing himself up into a sitting position. Poe rubs his eyes as a yawn works its way out of his throat. 

“Hey buddy,” he mumbles, rubbing BB-8’s side. “What are you doing here?” 

Finn steps into the room. “Waking you up.” 

Poe whips his head over his shoulder. “Hey, Finn,” he says, and a sleepy smile flits over his features. 

“Hey, sleepy head.” Finn pulls out the seat next to Poe and drops into it. “Knew we’d find you here.” 

Poe looks back to the holograms, still suspended in mid-air. Blueprints of a shipyard on Fondor. It had been out of commission since the days of the Empire, but they’d gotten intel that the First Order had started using it again. The plan was to hit it with a quick strike, in the hopes of crippling production. A gutsy and unusual move for the Resistance, but that’s what you get when you put Poe in charge. 

“I was just working on my inspiring speech for takeoff.” Poe stretches, displacing the shirt he’s wearing. The tan material rides up, exposing the hard contours of his stomach. He grins when he catches Finn staring. 

Finn doesn’t give him the satisfaction of looking flustered. “Got anything good?” He leans forward in interest. 

Poe nods, tapping the pen against the table. “But you’ll have to wait until tomorrow to hear it with the rest of them. No special favors just because we’re together.” He gestures between the two of them. 

“‘Course not. But it couldn’t have been that inspiring if it put you to sleep.” 

Poe rolls his eyes. “Ha ha.” His annoyed look is undercut by another giant yawn. 

“You need sleep,” Finn chides, tapping the leg of Poe’s chair with his foot. 

Poe, ever the obstinate one, shakes his head and rubs the heel of his hand against his face. “‘M not tired.” 

“Bullshit. I just found you passed out.”

“I was resting my eyes,” Poe insists, fiddling with the holograms again to avoid Finn’s stare. 

“You were  _ asleep _ .” Finn rests a hand on Poe’s knee. “Come to bed. You’ve done enough for the day.”

Poe grins. “Can’t sleep without me?” 

“I slept like a baby, it was BB-8 that missed you.” 

BB-8 whirs, and rests his head against Poe’s leg, further solidifying the point. 

“Give me a minute,” Poe sighs, running a hand through his already disheveled hair. “I just gotta make sure everything’s all figured out.” 

“You’ve been planning this mission non-stop for two weeks.” Finn moves to lean on the table in front of Poe. “Everything’s gonna go fine tomorrow. You don’t need to worry so much,” he says softly, brushing the soft brown curls out of Poe’s face. 

Poe tilts his head back to look up at Finn. “Your Jedi powers telling you that?” He wiggles his fingers playfully, one corner of his lips ticked upwards in a sly grin. 

“No, my complete faith in you is.” Finn grins back. “You’re the best pilot we’ve got, and a damn good strategist.” 

“I think you’re a little biased.” Poe leans into Finn’s touch, his smile growing a little wider. “But please, keep going.” 

“And you’ve also got a kick-ass Jedi to help you.” 

Poe squints his eyes and purses his lips. “But, Rey’s not going on this mission,” he teases, and Finn smacks his shoulder. “ _ I’m kidding _ !” Poe grabs Finn’s hand and holds it against his chest. 

Finn shakes his head. “I take back everything I said before.” He tries to move away, but Poe pulls him back to stand between his legs. 

“You can’t take it back.” Poe’s arms circle around Finn’s waist. 

“Well I do.” Finn shoots Poe an exasperated look, but there’s latent affection just below the surface. 

Poe bites his bottom lip, and smiles the way he knows Finn can never resist. It works, and Finn’s frown breaks with laughter, a loud and sudden bark that makes BB-8 beep sharply. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute, flyboy,” Finn says, his shoulders till shaking and his dark eyes full of mirth. 

“You think I’m cute?” Poe looks up Finn with hazy eyes and a dopey smile. 

Finn scoffs and leans forward to kiss Poe softly. Their lips dance a slow waltz, tongues dipping out tentatively to taste familiar skin. Finn cups Poe’s chin gently, holding him in place as his lips continue their unhurried pace. They take their time indulging in the rare moment of peace carved out against the chaotic backdrop of war. Poe lets out a soft groan as Finn’s lips drift across his jaw. 

“Yeah, I do,” Finn whispers finally, lips lightly brushing against Poe’s ear. 

Poe’s smile is a little wider, and his heart beats a little faster when Finn pulls away. He fingers the little ring hanging off the chain Finn wears around his neck. His mother’s ring. There’s a sort of indescribable warmth that fills his chest whenever he notices Finn wearing it. A warmth that penetrates deep into his bones, and makes him weightless and invincible. 

Finn’s fingers continue their tender path over Poe’s face, lulling the pilot into a stupor. “Let’s go to bed,” Finn mumbles and offers Poe a hand. 

Poe nods, and takes it, too tired to fight it anymore. He slips his arm around Finn’s shoulders and leans heavily against him as the two of them make their way back to their quarters. BB-8 rolls loyally beside them, nudging Poe’s leg every so often. 

An hour later and the base is just as quiet as before, save for the light breeze that blows through the jungle, rustling the leaves and tousling Poe’s hair. They pass the guards, and again half-hearted formalities and curious glances are exchanged, but no questions. 

Poe feels like he’s grown twenty pounds heavier by the time they shuffle into their room. He kicks his shoes off with a groan and trudges into the refresher to get ready for bed. BB-8 locks onto the charging station and beeps a low  _ farewell _ as he powers down. 

Finn removes the jacket and leaves it draped over the chair on the other side of the room. He falls onto the sheets, still messy and tangled from his hasty departure. Poe emerges a few minutes later, his clothes messily tucked under his arm. He tosses them onto the floor in the corner and climbs into bed. 

Poe’s messiness used to bug Finn at first, so used to the rigid tidiness of the First Order, but now he finds it endearing. It reminds him of his humanity.

Finn leans back against Poe’s chest, and runs a hand over his toned arms. Poe squeezes him a little tighter against his body, and presses his face into the junction of Finn’s neck and shoulder. The nightly routine of soft kisses and comforting touches begins. Fingers travel over bare skin, lips press themselves lazily onto shoulders and mumble soft words as both men balance on the edge of unconsciousness. 

“I love you,” Poe mumbles sleepily, splaying a hand over Finn’s stomach. 

Finn snuggles deeper into his warm embrace. “I love you,” he whispers, listening as Poe’s deep breathing evens out against his ear. The rhythm of Poe’s heartbeat thrums steadily against his shoulder, and with his partner finally at ease beside him, Finn lets himself fall into a deep slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first stab at this pairing, so show me some love if you liked this fic!   
> Check out my tumblr: @generaldamneron


End file.
